Expect the unexpected
by tesshardy
Summary: Amy is all ready for an adventure with the Doctor but when she is stranded in 1532 she is forced to fend for herself
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Finally she knew there might be a slight chance that everything would be all right.

_One year previously _

_Amy had just stepped out of the TARDIS doors into the light of the 1532 sun, only to hear the doors slam behind her and the TARDIS dematerialise in front of her eyes. She could not believe it, this had to be some kind of practical joke. _

'_Doctor! Doctor I know what you are doing, trying to freak me out, I told you that I had always wanted to be a Tudor lady and now you are fulfilling my dream…. Doctor?' _

_It had taken her a week to realise he wasn't coming back and a month to stop crying every night. Thank god she knew a thing or two about history. A few days after the TARDIS had left Amy began to adapt to her surroundings. _

'_Right, come on Amy. First things first where am I?' _

_She soon found out that she had landed in Kent, near the village of Hever. Amy (who had been a history student at Durham, until the Doctor whisked her away) knew instantly that Hever castle was the home of Lady Anne Boleyn. _

'_Well' she thought 'I wanted the Tudor experience who better to give it to me'._

_Amy, who was trying to stay positive could only think of one thing to do, to get herself to the King's court, acquire an audience with the King and ask the only other person in 1532 who might no the Doctor if he could help. It was a long shot but what a perfect way to start, meeting Anne Boleyn in the year prior to her becoming queen. _

_Amy was able to gain a position within the Boleyn household. She soon made sure she became good friends with Anne and her sister Mary. She learnt that the King had already visited Hever many times and was in the process of making Anne his queen_.

And so, with her lady, Amy had come to court.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Present day (1533)

'Beautiful' thought Amy as she watched her friend exchanging vows with the King, of course she had no idea what was being said, 'Well I never liked my Latin teacher', she almost giggled but she was able to disguise it as a cough. She turned to see if anyone had noticed. A man was looking at her, he was a Duke, she could tell from his clothes, she expected a scolding look but instead there was a soft curl to his lip. She held his gaze for a moment longer before he turned away his attentions back on his sovereign.

The moment was forgotten Amy clapped and cheered as Queen Anne walked down the aisle to her new life. Of course Amy already knew the ending to this fairytale but she did not let it spoil her moment of joy as a historian she just wanted to indulge herself and her love of these people and not let hindsight put its ugly foot through the door.

At the party that followed Amy was beside herself she watched the dancers in awe, this, this was all she had ever wanted to experience. Before the Doctor she was an eager student and often had lengthy conversations with her tutor on the topic of Tudor lifestyle and peoples. Then when she met the Doctor it became possible to go there and be them. At the end of her adventure it would always be so hard to leave, but this time, this time she had set up roots made friends and she was growing used to the idea that this may be her life now.

'Doctor!' There he was there on the other side of the hall, the glass fell from her hand SMASH! the TARDIS was materialising in the court room. SLAM, she fell to the floor and remembered nothing more.

'No no no no!' the Doctor cried 'No' the last broke his voice, he sniffed I was almost there. 'Oh Amy, Amy I'm sorry'. The Doctor sank into the chair and looked out at the console. It was badly damaged, the Doctor had lost all sense of time, well its not hard when you're stuck in a time bubble, like a normal bubble except its made of time and isn't in sink with any other part of time or space. He had been so close that time, hundreds of attempts at a landing and then to be pulled back like that. The Doctor took his head in his hands and ran his fingers through his thick hair, something that Amy had taken to doing every time they hugged. He savoured that thought, Amy had long thick red hair and big green eyes, every time they hugged their bodies went to together perfectly and his arms would fall over her curves.

A tear dropped onto the TARDIS floor, he looked up determined 'One more go' he thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Madame? Madame? Amy?

Amy opened her eyes. It was so bright, who was that? 'Hm..Anne' she murmured

'Yes, yes I'm hear Amy, its all right.'

The faces were beginning to clear, Anne was there along with… the man from the wedding. 'Who?' was her question, she tried to sit up.

'Just rest Amy. This is Charles Brandon he found you when you collapsed.

'Are you feeling better Madame?'

'Yes, thank you'. His voice was deep and soft, like the curl of his lip it was such a reassuring voice, it made her feel safe. 'I collapsed? Oh dear Anne the party!'

'Now now, its all right the King understands you are my dearest friend the party is continuing without me.'

'But you must return, please.'

'But I cannot leave you alone'

'Your Majasty, allow me to stay with the Lady a while'

'Very well Your Grace, Amy I shall return later.' Anne kissed her forehead and left.

Amy felt a little awkward, which wasn't fair due to the fact that she was recovering from collapsing. As Anne left she knew she had to make conversation or risk an awkward silence.

'So Your Grace' she played for time 'You are…er…er a Duke then'. She all ready knew the answer.

'Yes, yes that's right, of Suffolk as a matter a fact'

'Oh not to far away then'

'I'm sorry', he looked confused. Oh shit the train hadn't been invented yet.

'Oh no I meant, well you see I'm from Scotland and in comparison, you know'. That had been close, she really was terrible when it came to socialising. 'So' continued Amy trying to pass over the moment 'Won't the Duchess be wondering where you've gotten to'. Charles looked at his feet. 'Oh no I didn't mean that I don't enjoy your company but we haven't really been introduced and I know that I wouldn't want you to.

It had happened before she had even noticed him move. He was on her his lips against hers, his hands lovingly on her neck. She broke the kiss, he looked at her. 'I'm sorry' he began but Amy had already returned to her post and kissed him again.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: _Sorry this fic has been away a very long time but I think its time we found out what happened after Amy's kiss with the Duke. Enjoy!_

Chapter 4

He was strong and firm but his smile was like sunshine. His hand travelled up her back and wound itself tight in her red hair. Charles pulled her face back and caught her eye...stillness...then a rush as he tugged at her dress. Amy followed suit and they were both there naked together moving in time. They were kissing again, Amy closed her eyes.

The rhythm reminded Amy of the time rotar back on the TARDIS, up and down, up and down, their panting breaths were like the whirring of the TARDIS engines.

Amy opened her eyes it wasn't the Doctor she saw, a tear ran down her cheak. Charles stopped his face concerned.

"Did I hurt you? Do you want me to stop?"

"No." Amy whispered "Don't do that" Charles' fingers brushed away the tear and with it the momentary sting of pain.

It had been a long time since Amelia Pond had woken up with the sun on her bare back.

"Hmm" She moaned and turned to face...nothing. He had gone the man who had kissed and cared had gone. "Just like the Doctor" she whispered and drew the sheets around her body which had now turned stone cold.

"Of course" thought Amy "What was I thinking? Who was I kidding? I'm just a handmaid to him, some nameless girl that he can use, he never even asked my name.

It had been a long time since Anne Boleyn had woken up with the sun on her bare back.

"Hmm" she moaned and turned to face...the King of England.

"Good morning Your Majesty"

"Hmm I like that"

"You should get used to it". Henry's brow furrowed

"What is it dear love" asked Anne gentley.

"I just wish we could have had a proper honeymoon in France or somewhere but I am still so busy dealing with Catherine"

"Don't" Anne cut him off. "Please not here, why? why must her name follow me even here?"

"I'm sorry my love, forgive me I didn't think. Let us just enjoy the few days we have together at Hampton Court"

Anne had him she finally had won the prize she craved. She was Queen, not only that but she was married to Henry a man who would proctect and love her for all time, she could do no wrong in his eyes. Her thoughts were interupted by a gentle and hesitant knock on the door.

"Enter" said Henry. A man entered "Well speak quickly

"Sire..I would not have come unless it were urgent"

"Well?!"

"Well its new from London and...er..." the messenger looked awkwardly at Anne.

"Whatever you have to say to me can also be said infront of my wife, the Queen"

"Well it concerns the Lady Catherine" the man looked at his boots

Henry was swelling up Anne could see it he would explode. "Sire! Peace" soothed Anne "Its alright just go and be back here all the sooner". Henry deflated and gave her a loving look

"I will return my Queen. You" Henry turned to the messenger "I will be along presently".

_Please read and rate x_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Amy was to travel back to Heaver and await a message to be called to Hampton Court. Arrangements had been made for her to travel by coach but their had been a problem with weather and the coach had been stuck and would not reach London for two more days. Amy couldn't stand the thought of being left at Court any longer and made her own arrangements to travel by cart back to Kent.

She was stilling fuming, still hurting, still lost in her memories of last night. Amy shook her head violently "Get a grip Amy" she muttered, she picked up her bag and left the room.

As Amy ambled down the closters she looked around ironically. "I was born in the 20th century" she thought "Where there are cars and televisions and skirts that would knock the socks of any of these tudor women. Look at them, walking around noses in the air, they don't know anything. They have never been to a rock concert or been to an all night party and kissed people...with outfits and...and they've never travelled the stars in a little blue box" She sighed "And neither will I, ever again".

The Doctor slamed his fists down on the console in frustration

"No no no" he slowly slumped onto the floor. He sat there for a minute breathing heavily. He would never reach her. "Oh Amy I'm so sorry, its all my fault. I took you, I stole you from your place of safty and now I'll never see you again".

The TARDIS had never failed him before, he could barely believe that he hadn't found a way out. It always just sort of happened, he would sonic something or give a long speech or kiss a damsel in distress and all would be saved usually with only seconds to spare. But this time he was a pathetic lonely man lying on the floor of a space ship far far away from home all his hope gone, all his friends gone and with all the time in the world. He had nothing, stuck in this time bubble he had absolutly nothing.

"Come on dear" he stroked the floor of the TARDIS "please Old Girl, please help me"

The Doctor shut his eyes and fell into a long put off sleep.

_He was back on the junkyard planet outside of the universe_

_"Hello Thief" _

_"Sexy" The Doctor turned to see the TARDIS infront of him or more correctly the TARDIS inhabiting the human body of Idris. _

_"Why do you look so sad my Thief" Idris lolled her head to the side _

_"Don't you know?" anger bubbled inside of the Doctor "Haven't you heard anything I have been saying or noticed anything I've been doing? Amy is lost and I'm stuck in a time bubble and can't reach her!" The Doctor stared deep into Idris' eyes anger lay their dark and ruthless. _

_"I know Thief" _

_"Then why did you ask?" the Doctor said irritated._

_"I wondered why you looked so sad when all the answers are at your fingertips"_

_The Doctor let out a single harrowing laugh "My fingertips. My fingertips!"_

_"Yes, all you need to do is press the right buttons"_

_"Buttons? I have pressed every damn button in my grasp but you won't demateralise, you won't budge, you won't HELP ME!"_

_"My buttons will only work when used for the right purpose" Idris smiled _

_"Purpose! My purpose is to find Amy to save her from the life I doomed her to because without Amy I have nothing" The Doctor kicked harshley at a piece of junk by his foot. _

_"You have what sorry?" Idris questioned_

_"I have nothing" The Doctor fell to his knees defeated._

_"You mean you have nothing to lose" _

_"You bet" the Doctor sniffed _

_Idris walked slowly over to him and took his face in her hands so that his eyes were locked with hers once more "You have nothing to lose my Thief"_

Henry returned to his chambers. Anne was writting silently at a table but looked up at his arrival.

"Majesty"

"Anne" His usually bright face was troubled with lines.

"Husband what news?"

"There are riots in London, some people are rufusing to accept you as Queen"

"Then have them dealt with" Anne's voice was harsh, full of fear.

Henry rushed to her, she stood to recieve him in her arms "Oh Anne I'm sorry I wish this were not so, but you are my Queen and the world shall know it." Anne looked into her husband eyes before he kissed her violently. When they broke apart Henry kissed continued to kiss her neck, arms and hands but Anne looked out of the window troubled.

"My Lord, if I may I will write to my handmaiden Miss Amelia and ask her to join me here, I think it well to have the company of good friends at this time."

"Of course. And I must summon my Lords here at once I also need the company of close companions and Charles Brandon is that indeed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

The Doctor jerked awake, sat up and jumped to his feet.

"Thanks sexy" he exclaimed and a cheeky grin came to his lips. He started rushing around the console. "Nothing to lose" he thought "Nothing to lose". He was in a time bubble which, at present was holding him prisoner. But the time bubble wasn't just a prison, it was a physical mass of time energy. How it had come to be the Doctor neither knew or cared all that mattered it that if the Doctor could harness the energy and pour it back into the TARDIS he could travel in time once more, back to his friend, back to Amy.

Getting the exact date would be tricky. There was no way he could control the energy once is was converted to take him back in fact it would be a miracle if the TARDIS didn't explode. The Doctor stopped in his rushing around the console. "No. Think" he thought. "I can't afford to mess this up. I've got one chance I have to plan".

* * *

><p>365 days exactly. It was cold on the cart and the rain poured upon her head. Amy hugged herself, her life had changed so much. There had been happiness, laughter and wonder but the loss and the ache in her heart would not yet buried. And the TARDIS, the TARDIS had appeared yesterday at the party, or had it. Amy had blacked out so quickly she wasn't sure which. Whichever it was it had brought it all up again, it had rekindled something in her.<p>

Amy kicked herself. Weak! She was weak! Seeing the TARDIS has made her unstable, vulnerable and so she had fallen into Brandon's arms. "That not like me" Amy thought hating herself. Yesterday had also made her homesick, although she had not realised it until now. Brandon had offered comfort and warmth, it was quick and easy and perhaps Amy thought it would have been painless. She had been wrong.

Homesickness was something Amy had been dealing with since arriving in Kent. However she had clung to certain things which took her back to the 21st century, the fields and flowers and the birds in the trees were what reminded her of her own time. Amy held to this. She held to this with such might because she couldn't let go of her old life. Indeed she had spent her entire childhood holding onto her raggedy man even though all others were convinced he was nothing more than a dream.

Amy took a sharp breath, as the prospect of spending her whole life here whilst never letting go of her old one, crossed her mind. "No" she thought "One day at a time", that was what her mother always said when the future looked bleak.

Amy thought of her mother and father, and of Rory. Rory, she had betrayed him, given herself to this man she didn't know and who knew nothing of her or her life. That scared Amy, it was so out of character. Sure a kiss-o-gram was one thing, but it wasn't sex. To Amy what she had with Rory was so intimate so personal that to through sex away on some passing, all be it dashing, stranger made her feel sick.

Throughout her year in the 16th century so far she had thought of Rory often. In that time she had faced such horrible conflict. Amy still believed the Doctor might find her, her faith in him was strong but in the back of her mind things were changing and a small voice would whisper to her while she lay in bed urging sleep, "He's not coming".

The rain mingled with Amy's tears as the cart trudged on.


End file.
